Search and Destroy
by DarkNWriter
Summary: Spencer just got out of a bad relationship –with a lying, cheating guy. He hasn't been the way since. He listens to sad, depressing songs/bands like Evanessence. He also has been extremely angry. The team doesn't notice –except for Hotch. Can Hotch help Spencer out of this sad/depressed/angry stage before he drags the rest of the team, down too? OOC Spencer and Hotch.
1. Choke

**Summary (full): Spencer just got out of a bad relationship –with a lying, cheating guy. He hasn't been the way since. He listens to sad, depressing songs/bands like Evanessence. He also has been _extremely _angry. The team doesn't notice –except for Hotch. Can Hotch help Spencer out of this sad/depressed/angry stage before he drags the rest of the team, down too? OOC Spencer and Hotch.**

**Author: DarkUniverseNeverGiveUpKiryu **

**Story Title: Search and Destroy**

**Chapter Title: Choke**

**Chapter Number: 1**

**Word Count: 1,670**

**Warnings: Sad, depressed, somewhat angry, all in all OOC Spencer, savior Hotch, soon HotchXReid, little murder, soon smut, a lot of OOC Hotch and OOC Spencer. **

**Pairing: HotchXReid. **

**Rating: M, or MA. **

**~*(CM)*~**

_Look into my eyes_

_I am the one who you despise_

_Cause I exposed your lies_

_And it's my turn to watch you burn (watch you burn)_

_I hope you choke_

_On the letters that you wrote_

_Telling me that you will be here 'till the end_

_You'll never see_

_A different side of me_

_A side that you just did not ever understand_

_Sing it like last time_

_With every line_

_Ends a rhyme_

_You'll get great reviews_

_But I refuse to be reused (to be reused)_

_I hope you choke_

_On the letters that you wrote_

_Telling me that you would always be my friend_

_You'll never see_

_A different side of me_

_A side that you just did not ever understand_

_I hope you choke (on the messages you wrote)_

_I hope you choke (on the promises you broke)_

_I know you'll choke (on the messages you wrote)_

_I know you'll choke (I hope you choke)_

Choke ~By the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

We just wrapped up a case in Bakersfield, California and were getting ready to head back to Quantico. My head's ringing with the loudness of the volume I had set on the iPod I recently bought. _I hope you __choke, Lake. _I think with a snarl as the song ends, soon followed by Skillet's song ''_It's not me, it's you._''

Feel a tap on my shoulder, and I jump, twisting to see Morgan looking at me, amusement in his eyes. I take out a earbud to show him I'm listening. ''Got it loud enough, pretty boy?'' He chokes. I glance back at the iPod screen to see I could turn it up a little louder. ''No,'' I say before going back to packing.

Morgan jumps at my words but I didn't notice. ''Hey, kid,'' he says, picking up my iPod. ''I didn't know you liked Christian Rock –Skillet, no less.''

''There's a lot you don't know about me, Morgan.'' I state simply. He raises an eyebrow at me. I zip up the bag with a sigh, snatching my iPod away from Morgan. Sling the bag over my shoulder. ''Do you know if the others are ready to go? I want to get out of here as soon as possible.'' I say, slipping my iPod into my pocket after wrapping the cord to the earbuds around it. ''Er, I don't know.'' Morgan says as he slings the strap to his bag over his shoulder.

We walk out to see, sure enough, the others are ready to go. Cross my arms over my chest as Hotch says a few words before we all check out, then leave, climbing into the black Suburbans. The trip to the jet is quick, I barely have time to pull out my iPod before we're on the plane and all electronic devices need to be turned off.

As soon as we're allowed to get out our devices, my iPod's admittedly out and plugged into my ears, Evanessence's song ''_My Last Breath_'' the first song I listen too. I close my eyes and rest my head back, sighing. I can tell the others are staring at me –because you know, this isn't usual for ''Spencer Reid''. Well right now I don't feel like being ''Spencer Reid''! They can all go and fuck themselves! Oh naughty naughty, Spencer, what would the others say if they heard those thoughts?

Feel someone lightly tap my knee. Open my eyes with a snap to see JJ leaning over the arm of her seat, tapping me on the leg. ''What?'' I snap, pulling an earbud out. ''Er, Spence, can you please turn it down?'' Glare lightly at her but do what I'm asked.

_Crushcrushcrush _by Paramore comes on, and I can't help but think ''_I'd like to do that to them all._''

**~*(CM)*~**

Reid isn't acting like himself, he _isn't _himself. That is completely obvious. He hasn't been himself all week. Am I the only one who has noticed? Glance at the boy genius to see him sitting crossed legged, arms crossed over his chest, head back. What's got him so mad?

I know, actually we _all _know, that Reid has a boyfriend named Lake. Reid's introduced us all to him, he was all ''happy happy'' about it. I didn't like Lake at first, neither did any of the others, he just didn't seem right for Reid. Then his little boy came out and Lake was all kind, I guess he was alright then. Not that my opinion mattered to Reid or Lake.

Did those two break up? No no that can't be, last I heard those two were happy, not on the verge of a break up.

Did anyone else notice, the malice in his voice when he spoke to JJ? He _never _talked with that tone in his voice to JJ. Something's _definitely _wrong. I probably shouldn't pry, but this is _Reid_ we're talking about, Reid's never like this. I guess I'll have to keep an eye on him.

The jet lands a few seconds later after I had completed that train of thought, and everyone's (practically) scrambling around trying to get their things, get out of there, and go home. Except for Reid. He just sits there, glaring at us all, and it's only when Morgan leaves the jet he lets the ''pissed off'' face crumble, replaced by a face of pure depression and sadness. He obviously doesn't know I'm here.

''Reid,'' I call out. He jumps and turns to look at me, and much to my dismay, the ''pissed off'' face is back up. ''What?'' He snaps. I jump inwardly in shock. Did he just snap at me?

''You okay?''

''Yeah, fine!'' He snaps. He grabs his bag before storming off the jet, I have to hurriedly grab my stuff and run after him. ''Reid-!''

''What?'' He snaps again. God, what is his problem? ''Don't you need a ride home? Morgan and the others already left...'' Spencer looks around, like he just realized the others were gone. He tenses up and says, ''Yes, I do.'' We head over to my vehicle and climb in. Spencer admittedly puts on his seat belt, and only when we get halfway to Lake's house he says, ''Thanks...Hotch...''.

''Your welcome,'' I say. Spencer's eyes widen when he sees Lake's house come into view. ''What are you doing, Hotch?! Turn around! Take me to _my _house! Not that jackasses!'' I blink in surprise. Something _did _happen between them. Pull the car onto the curb and cut the ignition. Turn to him. ''Why? For the past year and a half this is where you've had me, or Morgan, take you after a case. Reid, did something happen between you two?''

''Why do you care?'' He says, glaring at me. ''Hotch you may be my boss but this has nothing to do with you so if you would please stay out of it that'd be _awesome!_'' Raise my hands up in front of me, and say, ''Look, I'm sorry, Reid. Let's just forget this happened, okay?'' His angry expression crumbles and he nods slowly, ''Yeah...okay.''

God, Reid's like a woman on her time of the month! Emotional role a coaster! Wait did I just compare his mood to what of a woman's during their menstrual cycle? Turn the vehicle on again and turn the car around and drive towards Reid's apartment. I'm not sure when he went back there the last but I don't really think I should push too much.

Pull onto the curb outside Reid's apartment. He gets out after grabbing his bag and when he's about to slam the door shut, he glances over his shoulder at me and whispers out, ''Thanks...''

''Your welcome, Reid.'' I say and watch as Reid slams the door shut before walking into the apartment building. I put the car out of park and pull away from the curb, heading home.

**~*(CM)*~**

''Daddy!'' I hear Jack shout as soon as I open the door. ''Oomph.'' I cough out when Jack practically tackles me, wrapping his small arms around my middle, giggling. ''Hey Jack,'' I say, ruffling his hair. He looks up at me, wide-eyed. ''Where's Aunt Jessica?'' I ask as I crouch down in front of him.

''Upstairs,'' Jack says and only a moment later, does Jessica come down. ''Oh, hi Aaron. Perfect timing.'' She says. I nod, as I step away from the door as Jessica puts on her coat. ''Jack already had dinner –but he still needs to take a bath.''

I nod, ''Okay, Jessica, I'll take care of it.''

''I know you will, Aaron.'' Jessica says with a small smile. ''Alright, bye Aaron,'' she bends over and kisses Jack on the top of his head, ''bye Jack.''

''Bye Aunt Jessica!'' Jack says, waving. ''Bye Jess.'' I say as I shut the door behind her. I turn to Jack and kneel in front of him. ''Hey, why don't you go pick out your pajamas while I go get the bath ready, how does that sound?''

Jack nods, ''Okay!'' He says and starts to run upstairs but stops and turns to look at me, ''As long as you promise to read me a story after.'' I nod, ''I promise.''

''Cross your heart?'' I cross my heart, ''Cross my heart.'' I repeat. Jack hesitates before running upstairs, me following close behind.


	2. Pain

**Author: DarkUniverseNeverGiveUpKiryu   
Story Title: Search and Destroy  
Chapter Title: Pain  
Chapter Number: 2  
Word Count: 4, 961  
Warnings: Sad, depressed, somewhat angry, all in all OOC Spencer, savior Hotch, soon HotchXReid, little murder, soon smut, a lot of OOC Hotch and OOC Spencer.  
Pairing: HotchXReid.  
Rating: M, or MA.**

Author's Response to Reviews: Thank you all for the reviews! :) It really makes me want to continue writing this story! I hope you enjoy it!

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understand_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Anger and agony_

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me I've got a plan_

_When the lights go off you will understand_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing_

_Rather feel pain_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)_

_That you're wounded_

_You know (You know you know you know you know)_

_That I'm here to save you_

_You know (You know you know you know you know)_

_I'm always here for you_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)_

_That you'll thank me later_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain_

Pain. What is pain? A emotion? A feeling? Wait aren't those the same thing? Whatever. Doesn't matter. At least it doesn't...does it? I don't know anymore. I've endured pain, dealt with it...and have even caused it. All by hurting someone. But, does pain only come when someone is hurt? That is the true question.

People always make a big deal about pain, but it's not. At least, I don't think pain is a big deal. Because I've felt enough pain to last a lifetime, and I'll tell you something, pain never goes away. It also isn't just dealt by being harmed.

No, it can be dealt by something as simple as a break-up. I should know...all because of Luke and Bradon- no no it's not Bradon's fault, Spencer! Stop acting like it is. He's just an innocent stand-byer. He can't control what his dad does.

Although, it'd be great if he did.

Shake my head, clearing my thoughts. I don't need to dwindle on those two, no matter how much it may ease the sting. Wait it doesn't ease the sting, Spencer, it only makes it worse! My conscious snaps at me. Sometimes, I wish I could really turn my conscious off.

But, sadly, you can't.

Turn the blade, a scalpel, over in my hand, seeing how the light refracts and reflects on it. I read about how people cut themselves to ease the sting...how it's a release to them...

I tried it, once, and it was a temporary solution. But I knew that's what it was, a temporarily solution. I knew I had to stop, it would not be healthy for me to continue down this road.

But it was just so...so addicting, and the release was always worth it, it seems. I just keep going back for more.

I got this scalpel from a nurse who stupidly left it out when I was in the hospital after I "fell" down a flight of stairs. It was more like I was pushed by Lake. But who cares about that now, I'm over it. Anyways when I woke up, the nurse left this scalpel on the bench next to my bed with a bunch of other medical supplies.

I just picked it up and hid it from them, and they didn't think I had it when they came back looking for it later.

Damn, the blade is so sharp but yet the cuts heal too easily and quickly...too quickly in fact. Grip the handle to the scalpel tightly in my right hand as I bring the blade up to my wrist and make a quick, clean cut, divulging and dwelling on the feeling of release. Damn, I forgot how good it felt.

Deciding I shouldn't do more than this cut for now, I press a fine, cotton towel over the cut as I rummage through the cabinet for Neosporin, peroxide, and gauze.

Oh, and some cotton balls.

Grab said items before walking out of the bathroom to sit down on the corner of my bed, dabbing some peroxide onto a cotton ball before whipping it over the wound. Just stare at the cut when I see it foam over, before whipping the cut clean. Dab some Neosporin on the cut before wrapping it with gauze. Rub the gauze covering my cut once it's in place, and gives a slight smile, noticing how the cut starts to sting.

God, I'm fucked up.


	3. Riot

**Author: DarkUniverseNeverGiveUpKiryu   
Story Title: Search and Destroy  
Chapter Title: Riot  
Chapter Number: 3  
Word Count:  
Warnings: Sad, depressed, somewhat angry, all in all OOC Spencer, savior Hotch, soon HotchXReid, little murder, soon smut, a lot of OOC Hotch and OOC Spencer.  
Pairing: HotchXReid.  
Rating: M, or MA.**

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up, so let down_

_If you feel so angry_

_So ripped off so stepped on_

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to back down_

_You're not the only one_

_So get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_If you feel so filthy_

_So dirty so fucked up_

_If you feel so walked on_

_So painful so pissed off_

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to go down_

_You're not the only one_

_So get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up, so let down_

_If you feel so angry_

_Just get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

****That's how my life feels sometimes, a riot. A never ending riot. Clench my fists and unclench them, feeling anger boiling up inside of me, remembering some of the things Lake did to me.

And to Bradon.

Don't flinch when I look at the hole in the wall, all I do is grin widely. God I need help.

Trudge into the bullpen and past Morgan and JJ before flopping down into my chair with a sigh. I can tell they're staring at me but when I open my eyes to look at them they both jerk back to what they were doing.

Give a sigh. Flip through some papers, hardly paying attention, and look up when Hotch comes out of his office. "We're heading to Iowa." He says. "Iowa?" JJ asks. "There's a case, there. We'll debrief it on the jet, get whatever you need because wheel's up in twenty." He says before heading out.

I give a sigh before grabbing my messenger's bag and heading out.

I barely get onto the plane before we're heading off. "So, what's in Iowa?" I ask nonchalantly as I sit down, only half interested. "Thirteen year old girl was found in a public library's restroom in Madrid, Iowa."

"Small town," Prentiss muses (A/N: I know Prentiss isn't there anymore, but she's my favorite female character so she's still here) as she gazes at her tablet. Look down at the folder in my hands and flip through it to see what Prentiss is looking at. Huh, she's right, there's only about 500 people in Madrid. This should be easy. "Why are we bothering with such a small case?" JJ asks.

"Well," Hotch begins, "This is the fourth girl they've found, all in different locations, but all from Madrid, and disposed in Madrid. Another girl has been taken, recently too."

"So, this Unsub goes after thirteen year old girls, in Madrid?" Prentiss questions. Hotch nods. "Why Madrid? And why only thirteen year old girls?" Morgan asks. "This makes no sense...He's very specific about who his targets are...they must mean some importance to him."

"I'll call Garcia when we land to see if any of the girls have any connections." Hotch says. They all nod, and Rossi asks, "Who's the one who's recently been kidnapped?

Hotch gazes down at his tablet but I quickly say, "Kelsey Hannuck."

Creases form on Rossi's face but he doesn't say anything, just turns his head to stare out the window. I raise an eyebrow at that but everyone else seems to not have seen that.

Gaze down at the folder before closing it and stuffing it into my duffel with a sigh.


	4. Hell or Highwater

**Author: DarkUniverseNeverGiveUpKiryu **

**Story Title: Search and Destroy**

**Chapter Title: Hell or Highwater**

**Chapter Number: 4**

**Word Count: 2162**

**Warnings: Sad, depressed, somewhat angry, all in all OOC Spencer, savior Hotch, soon HotchXReid, little murder, soon smut, a lot of OOC Hotch and OOC Spencer.**

**Pairing: HotchXReid.**

**Rating: M, or MA.**

_I thought I knew it all_

_It doesn't matter, if you believe me or not_

_Our hope is shattered_

_And any chance at love is shot_

_I'll take this sign to_

_Try and show u a way out_

_But once you enter_

_You'll know what I'm screaming about_

_My god what have I done?_

_I can feel the flames around me_

_As something pulls me deep into the earth_

_My god am I in hell?_

_Cuz the waters getting higher_

_But I can't seem to breathe_

_I did this to myself_

_Hear me out now_

_It's not too late for you to change_

_But if you don't now_

_You'll have only yourself to blame_

_I have to go now_

_To the place that owns my soul_

_I should have listened_

_But now it's outta my control_

_My god what have I done_

_I can feel the flames around me_

_As something pulls me deep into the earth_

_My god am I in hell_

_Cuz the waters getting higher_

_But I can't seem to breathe_

_I did this to myself_

_My god what have I done_

_I can feel the flames around me_

_As something pulls me deep into the earth_

_My god am I in hell_

_Cuz the waters getting higher_

_But I can't seem to breathe_

_I did this to myself_

_I thought I knew it all_

_I did this to myself_

_I thought I knew it all_

_My god what have I done_

_I can feel the flames around me_

_As something pulls me deep into the earth_

_My god am I in hell_

_Cuz the waters getting higher_

_But I can't seem to breathe_

_I did this to myself_

_My god what have I done_

_I can feel the flames around me_

_As something pulls me deep into the earth_

_My god am I in hell_

_Cuz the waters getting higher_

_But I can't seem to breathe_

_I did this to myself_

_Did this to myself_

_Oh god!_

****I give a sigh as I sit on the bed in the hotel. This case...makes no sense. He's got to be in his mid thirties and these four girls must have done something to him to make him snap. Maybe he was a teacher?

In all honesty... he reminds me of-

Stop myself and shake my head. No. Stop. Don't go there.

Rossi's been strange ever since he found out the name of the latest girl kidnapped. He's been rugged, and more concerned about getting this girl back then anything else.

Not that I care.

Sit, rugged on the bed, tapping the end of my pencil out of rhythm on the pad of paper in my lap. Turn up the song "Rebirthing" by Skillet up a little louder, my head starting to spin, and ring. This music seems to fog up my thoughts... and I like it.

Music like Skillet, Evanessence, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, etc. are like my drugs. I always indulge in them when I'm feeling down, or just to feel numb. It helps me wallow in the pain or forget.

At least, that's what it used to do... It hasn't seemed to be working lately.

Turn when light floods into the dark motel room to see Rossi walking out of the bathroom, fully dressed, ready for the day ahead. Narrow my eyes, and look him up and down. He's rigid, each motion hasty, and quick, his eyes dart over to his tablet every now and again. Not strange at all.

Being a what I am, it makes me automatically assume he has some connection to either the victim, or the victim's mother. Because when we got there, Hannuck's mother stared at Rossi and called him "David".

Tears were in the woman's eyes... and I'm probably the only who noticed. Pull out an earbud and call over to Rossi, "So, what's the connection between you and Hannuck's mother?"

Rossi's head snapped up, like he didn't realize I was there. "Oh.. uh, I dated Hannuck's mother thirteen years ago. She used to live in Quantico. Then something happened and she decided to move out here..." he draws off towards the end.

It doesn't take long for me to put the pieces together. "You're Kelsey Hannuck's father."

He goes rigid, as he picks up his tablet. "I don't know, I assume so. Because nine months after Kelsey's mom moved, she was born."

"So, this is why the case is making you... rigid."

He chuckles, "I guess. I really just want to get Kelsey back to her mother." I just give a breath nod before putting my earbud back in, signaling him that I'm done talking. So, Rossi is the father of Hannuck, I wonder how many people know.

Maybe the killer knows.

I mean... common, the only connection is who their father's are. Now, with that piece of information, I realize that every girl who has been kidnapped, their father works for some branch of the FBI. Hate crime against FBI agents, by attacking their children? I do not know.

Write down some of the thoughts I've gathered, while "Hell or Highwater" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus is ringing in my head.

**~*(CM)*~**

****"I'm worried about Reid," I say to Morgan, who looks up. "Why would you be worried about him?" He asks. I give a shrug, "He hasn't seemed like himself lately," I say. "Haven't you noticed?"

He shrugs, "No. Pretty boy's a complicated person, Hotch. He probably said something but meant it in another way. Who knows what's running through his head."

I do.

I bite my tongue from responding what was said in my head. I know what's running through his head. Has none seen, or heard, that he is no longer with Lake? It's tearing him up inside, I can tell.

I'm jerked out of my thoughts by a knocking on the door. Get up and walk over to the door, opening it to see JJ standing there in the hallway, Prentiss and Rossi conversing a while away, and Reid pacing back and forth, fingers twitching.

"Hotch, Reid thinks he has an idea for the UnSub's reasoning to kidnap and kill these children." She says, wincing at the word "children". I look over her shoulder to Reid and nod. "Alright, we'll head down to the police station now."

JJ nods. "Morgan," I call over my shoulder. "We're heading to the station."

"Right now?"

"Right now." Walk out of the room, soon followed by Morgan, who closes the door. The rest of the team, besides JJ, looks up at us, before heading out to the Suburban's.

We get to the station fairly quickly, and I'm about to have Reid explain to us his thoughts when he comes up to me and says, "I'd like to interrogate Mrs. Hannuck first."

"Why?"

"Does it really matter why?"

"Yes, Reid. It does."

"I just have a few questions about Kelsey, and where her father is. She never mentions her father once in all the times we've talked to her."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'll explain it later. Can we just bring her in?"

I sigh, "Fine."

**~*(CM)*~**

****After Hotch and Morgan brought Mrs. Hannuck in, I got the interrogation room ready for it's purpose. Look up when the door opens to see Hotch holding the door open for the woman. She walks in, looking around, eyes wide. "Mrs. Hannuck, pleasure to see you again." I say, standing up and offering her a seat. She takes it, and fidgets slightly. "Please, call me Lynn," she says with a small smile.

"Alright, Lynn. I just have a few questions for you." I say. She nods, fidgeting still.

To an untrained eye, the fidgeting would seem suspicious, making her seem like a suspect. But, I don't think she's the one we're looking for.

Lynn Hannuck is a small, thin lady, with long, graceful fingers. Her hair falls over her shoulders in long wisps. When she speaks, it's the voice of an elderly woman, who has faced many tragedies in her life. This one must have been the final blow.

"So, tell me, Lynn. How do you know Agent David Rossi?"

"What?" She splutters. "W-...why would you ask me that?"

"Just wondering. Agent Rossi said you used to live in Quantico, and dated for a while, before moving out here. Can you clarify for me if that is true?"

**~*(CM)*~**

****"What is he doing?" Rossi rasps. His eyes wide. Lynn is staring at Reid, a deer-in-the-headlights expression written on her face.

"Asking her questions he obviously needs to know."

**~*(CM)*~**

****"It is true. I used to live in Quantico. I was born and raised there." She rasps, giving me a peculiar look. "So, did you know Agent Rossi?"

"Yes, we were close friends. Dated for two years. What does this have to do with anything?" Lynn asks. Ignore the question, as I continue. "What was your motive for moving out here? Weren't you happy with Rossi?"

"Of course I was... but the business I worked for moved out here, so I moved out here."

She's making me run in circles.

Get the little more aggressive, assertive. "So, I heard nine months later after you moved out here, Kelsey was born."

She pauses, but it's brief before she nods. "Yes,"

"Huh, funny. I heard up until you moved, you and Agent Rossi were together. What happened? Did you cheat on Agent Rossi, where you too scared to tell him what you did? Or, were you pregnant with his child and was afraid he would reject him, or her?" I ask.

Lynn falters. "I am not answering that question."

I lean forward, never breaking the fiery eye contact that I had asserted in when she first sat down. "You must answer that question, it will help us get your daughter back. Do you not want your daughter back?"

"Of course I want my daughter back!" She shouts at me, tears in her eyes. "Then tell me, Lynn. Who. Is. Kelsey's. Father?"

**~*(CM)*~**

****Reid comes out a few minutes later, giving Rossi a nod before looking at me, "I'm ready to give out the profile."

Everything was done in a rush, the press got here quickly to gather, then release, than information, and the department scurried in quickly, to listen.

The team hangs back, letting Reid say what he needs to say.

"I believe the UnSub is an adult male, between his twenties, and thirties, with a deep hate for the FBI. He either has had run-ins with the FBI, or just hates them completely."

"How does this have anything to do with the case?" The deputy asks.

Reid clears his throat. "Well, all of the children are daughters of FBI agents, the one most recently kidnapped being the daughter of our own Agent David Rossi. The UnSub does this to try to strike fear into the hearts of the agents, making them feel powerless. Weak. Insignificant." He pauses, taking a deep breath. "He's probably done his research on the families, and was close to all of them. Probably was a teacher at one of the local schools. Someone who was close to the kids, and trustworthy. Could worm information out of them if needed. The information probably slipped from the children's mouths." He finishes.

"The UnSub probably lives in one of the older houses here, because of the evidence of torture on their bodies looked like things you would find around an old house. Like an old pipe, an older type of drainage system. Fire from a burning stove or fireplace." He finishes.

"So, this UnSub is a sick, twisted bastard?" Morgan murmurs. The sheriff raises his hand before saying, "If you couldn't tell, Dr. Reid, there are over one hundred old houses."

"Go through the database and see when the houses were made. The one our UnSub lives at probably was made in between the 1950's and 1960's. Lives near the High School." Reid responds calmly. A officer perks up and blurts out, "I know which house it is!"

Everyone turns their gaze on him. "T-the house is right next to mine. The man who owns it, his name is Nick Keku. He's lived here for three years after he got out of prison for a hate crime against the Amish."

Rossi wastes no time, he looks at me expectantly. I look over the team who are all staring at me, before I turn to the officer. "Can you take us there?"

He nods. "Of course."

"Let's go," I say as the officer gets up and heads out to his cruiser. The team and I squeeze through the crowd, before heading to the Suburban's.


	5. Chalk Outline

**Author: DarkNWriter**

**Story Title: Search and Destroy**

**Chapter Title: Chalk Outline**

**Chapter Number: 5**

**Word Count: 1238**

**Warnings: Sad, depressed, somewhat angry, all in all OOC Spencer, savior Hotch, soon HotchXReid, little murder, soon smut, a lot of OOC Hotch and OOC Spencer.**

**Pairing: HotchXReid.**

**Rating: M, or MA.**

_I've been cursed_

_I've been crossed_

_I've been beaten by the ones that get me off_

_I've been cut_

_I've been opened up_

_I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved_

_You left me here like a chalk outline_

_On the sidewalk waiting for the rain_

_To wash away_

_(Wash away)_

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime_

_But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway_

_All you left behind_

_Is a chalk outline_

_I've been cold_

_In the crypt_

_But not as the cold as the words across your lips_

_You'll be sorry baby_

_Some day_

_When you reach across the bed where my body used to lay_

_You left me here like a chalk outline_

_On the sidewalk waiting for the rain_

_To wash away_

_(Wash away)_

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime_

_But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway_

_All you left behind_

_Is a chalk outline_

_All you left behind_

_Is a chalk outline_

_(All you left behind...)_

_You left me here like a chalk outline_

_On the sidewalk waiting for the rain_

_To wash away_

_(Wash away)_

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime_

_But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway_

_All you left behind_

_Is a chalk outline_

"FBI!" Rossi shouts, after he kicked the door open to the old, shabby looking house. Follow him in, along with the rest of the team. Tighten my grip on the gun as I turn around corners, stopping, and moving my flashlight around. "All clear," Hotch shouts. "Clear," I shout out, with a frown. I hear what sounds like footsteps, signaling they're going down stairs.

I frown as I realize I'm alone upstairs, and I'm about to follow them, when I hear footsteps. Upstairs.

Frown and look around before seeing a flight of stairs. Walk over to the staircase, and look up it, to see a figure moving, their shadow cast along the wall, moving away from the stairs. I growl lowly, and head up the stairs, keeping my gun pointed firmly in front of me.

Once I get on the floor, I slow my pace, my eyes darting back and forth. There's no rooms... there's only one at the end of the hall.

Walk forward and kick it open, walking in and pointing my gun at the figure by the window. The figure turns around, a small, sultry grin playing along his lips.

The man is tall, and lean, with brown hair that falls in his eyes. His dark green eyes peer out at me, turning darker. He has broad shoulders, and the torso of a body builder. He's wearing faded blue jeans, and an old, wrinkle filled green shirt.

I almost drop my gun at the sight of him. It's Lake's younger brother...

Ty.

"Spencer Reid...my isn't this just... WONDERFUL." Ty says, a grin lacing his lips. Tighten my grip on the gun and glare at him, "Why'd you do it, Ty?" I ask. "Simply because of my hate of you...agents. You carry yourself like nothing can faze you, but I am sorry to say, the littlest of things can faze you. Like, losing a child."

Tighten my grip on the trigger, ready to pull it at any second. "I would have came after YOU... but seeing you don't have a child..." he grins and leans forward, "I'll leave that up to Lake to decide...if he wants to end your pathetic-"

And, I snap. I pull the trigger, my blood pumping hard in my ears. The bullet lands right in between his eyes, killing him with one shoot. But I don't stop, I begin to open fire on him. I shoot him in the mouth as he falls, shattering his teeth, then the chest, and legs.

Pant hard, looking at the body, my blood still boiling. Hear footsteps and suddenly the team is filling the room, along with some police officers. I back up against a wall, my breath suddenly hitching. They're just all... SO CLOSE, it's feel like I'm suffocating.

None of them seem to notice as they stare at the body, and I notice Rossi isn't here, and I know he's probably with his daughter.

Hotch is the first one to break out of the trance-like state and says, "Clear out..."

The officers clear out, and so do a few of the team, but Morgan and Prentiss hang back. "Need us to send an paramedic in?"

"Yes, but tell them they just need to transfer a body." Morgan nods before the two walk out. Hotch turns around to look at me. "Reid..."

"Don't," I begin, "Don't start. Don't say anything, Hotch."

"I think I should say a few things. You knew... him," Hotch says, motioning to the body. "Personally, or just briefly, I don't know. But you knew him, and I want to know how."

Glare at him and growl lowly, "Why should I tell you? What do you think you are to me, my boyfriend?" I snap. He freezes and says, "I just need to know."

"Do you really need to know!? Fine, if you need to know SO badly, I will tell you. He was Lake's brother. There, happy now?" I growl as a paramedic walks in, one of them walks over to me like they want to look me over. "I'm fine," I snap at him as I walk away from him, out of the room, and out of the house.

As soon as I walk out of the front door of the house, paramedic's admittedly swarm me, forcing me to go over to the ambulance. Lynn is sitting there, holding her daughter in her arms, crying. Kelsey is trying to calm her mom down, as she stares at Rossi, curiosity written in her gaze. Obviously, Lynn (or Rossi) explained to her that he was her father.

The force me to sit as they look me over, and when they see no visible wounds, they let me go.

**~*(CM)*~**

Soon after the case was closed, we flew back to Quantico and went our separate ways...until the next day.

Walk in my apartment with a sigh, setting my bag down. I flop down on the couch, my head still ringing from today.

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

It was actually peaceful... until suddenly, there was a bag over my head. My eyes pop open to see nothing but darkness and I cry out, and start to thrash until I realize my hands and feet are tied together.

It seems the person is gonna smother me, until I realize he's dragging me out to my apartment, and I'm being tossed into a trunk. Cough hard as the door is slammed shut.

I try to calm myself down... but it doesn't work.

I grunt as I'm being tossed back and forth, between the trunk lid and the floor with each bump.

****The only thing I remember, before blacking out, the flash of hunting rifles in the back of the trunk.


	6. Over and Over

**Author: DarkNWriter**  
**Story Title: Search and Destroy**  
**Chapter Title: Over And Over**  
**Chapter Number: 6**  
**Word Count: **  
**Warnings: Sad, depressed, somewhat angry, all in all OOC Spencer, savior Hotch, soon HotchXReid, little murder, soon smut, a lot of OOC Hotch and OOC Spencer.**  
**Pairing: HotchXReid.**  
**Rating: M, or MA.**

_I feel it everyday it's all the same_  
_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_  
_I've tried everything to get away_  
_So here I go again_  
_Chasing you down again_  
_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over_  
_I fall for you_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_I try not to_

_It feels like everyday stays the same_  
_It's dragging me down and I can't pull away_  
_So here I go again_  
_Chasing you down again_  
_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over_  
_I fall for you_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_I try not to_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_You make me fall for you_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_You don't even try_

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_  
_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead_  
_I know what's best for me_  
_But I want you instead_  
_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

_Over and over, over and over_  
_I fall for you_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_I try not to_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_You make me fall for you_  
_Over and over, over and over_  
_You don't even try to_

The phone rings obnoxiously loud, jerking me out of sleep. I sit up and looks around blurrily before snatching up my phone and pressing "Answer". "Hotchner," I slur out.

"Boss- Reid is missing," JJ says, panic in her voice. My eyes widen and I rub a hand over my eyes.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Positive... he wasn't picking up his phone and his apartment's abandoned." She says, and in the background, there's the sound of something breaking.

There's a hard lump in my throat, as I take a shaky breath. "Tell the others..." I glance at the clock, to see it's eight AM. "And head to work, as quick as possible." The words barely get out of my mouth before JJ hands up.

I quickly climb out of bed and begin to call Jess as I get ready. I pray to God that Reid's okay.

**~*(CM)*~**

I wake up, arms tied behind my back -no, a chair- and my ankles tied to the legs of the chair. Start to call out when I realize there's duct tape over my mouth. And I assume I'm blind-folded.

Peachy.

"Hello Spencer..." My head snaps up at the sound of the voice. It's familiar... while I try to place a name to the voice, I hear footsteps as someone walks up to me. My breath hitches, as I feel him lightly trace the features of my face with his fingertip.

"I'm sure you thought that night when we "broke up" you'd got rid of me... But you didn't." He laughs. No.. no no no no no! Shit!

Lake.

"You'll NEVER get rid of me Spencer." Lake says, leaning down. I feel his breath on my face and I tense when I feel him drag the tip of a knife along my stomach. "Never," he hisses. He removes the duct tape from my mouth.

"Lake..." I say slowly.

He jabs the knife into my gut, but not very deep. I let out a gasp of shock. The warm liquid runs down my abs or soaks into the t-shirt. "Shut up Reid. No one here cares."

I bite on this inside of my mouth as he draws the blade out and jabs it into my thighs. I screech in pain. I hear Lake laugh, and he opens his mouth to mock me, but I spit at him. He suddenly becomes very...very pissed off. "You stupid bitch." He growls out, and grabs my hair and yanking it back. I bite down on the inside of my mouth, to keep from screaming. Don't scream, Spencer! Don't scream... I breathe hard as he jabs the knife into my other leg, and tears sideways.

I cry out as blood streams down my leg. I shake hard, as Lake whispers in my ear, "You will not do that again, Spencer, got that? I don't think it would be very wise of you to try that move again. Try it again, and you won't see the day ever again."

I lick my dry lips, and nod. Lake smiles, eyes flickering, when he suddenly hears a voice from behind him. "Daddy? Who's in here?" The small...weak, voice asks.

"No one, buddy," Lake says quickly, "Go upstairs-I'll be up in a minute, okay?"

"Yes daddy..." the little boy says, before heading upstairs.

Before anything can even Lake's mouth, I begin asking, "Does he know? Does Bradon know his father is a psychopath? That he and his uncle used to go out and kill innocent men, and children? Does Bradon fucking know you're keeping me hostage and torturing me?" I spit at him, and before he can answer, I ask him, "Does he fucking know you killed your partner, and his other father?" That earns me a punch in the face. I shouldn't have said any of that. I crossed a border I knew I wasn't supposed to cross.

"How dare you," Lake snarls as he grabs me by the front of my shirt, "Nothing I do has to do with Bradon. He's an innocent god damn kid. None of this concerns him. Don't you ever bring him up again."

"Right," I say as Lake turns away, "Because killing and torturing the only two people who actually give a damn about him," meaning Lake's past partner and I, "doesn't have to do with him."

Lake doesn't respond to me and head upstairs. I look down at my thighs, and stomach, wondering if he punctured an artery, and if he would let me bleed to death. 'Who cares?' I think to myself, 'No one would give a damn if I did bleed to death in this basement anyways.'

So, what does it matter?


	7. All The Right Reasons

**Author: DarkNWriter**  
**Story Title: Search and Destroy**  
**Chapter Title: All The Right Reasons**  
**Chapter Number: 7**  
**Word Count: 1,486**  
**Warnings: Sad, depressed, somewhat angry, all in all OOC Spencer, savior Hotch, soon HotchXReid, little murder, soon smut, a lot of OOC Hotch and OOC Spencer.**  
**Pairing: HotchXReid.**  
**Rating: M, or MA.**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and favoriting. Follow me on Twitter CollieCoWriter for more updates. By the way, Over and Over, Pain, Riot, and Chalk Outline are owned by Three Days Grace. Hell or Highwater, and Choke is owned by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I own nothing.**

_All the right friends in all the right places_  
_So yeah, we're going down_  
_They've got_  
_All the right moves in all the right faces_  
_So yeah, we're going down_

_Let's paint the picture_  
_Of the perfect place_  
_They've got it better than when anyone's told ya_  
_They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades_  
_Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers_

_I know we got it good, but they got it made,_  
_And their grass is getting greener each day,_  
_I know things are looking up, but soon they'll take us down,_  
_Before anybody's knowing our name_

_They've got..._

_All the right friends in all the right places_  
_So yeah, we're going down_  
_They've got_  
_All the right moves in all the right faces_  
_So yeah, we're going down_

_They say_  
_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_  
_Yeah, we're going down_  
_They say_  
_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_  
_Yeah, we're going down_

_Do you think I'm special?_  
_Do you think I'm nice?_  
_Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?_  
_Between the noise you hear, and the sounds you like_  
_Are we just sinking in the ocean of faces?_  
_It can't be possible... the rain can fall_  
_Only when it's over our heads._  
_The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away._  
_Over the world that's dead._

_They've got, they've got..._

_All the right friends in all the right places_  
_So yeah, we're going down_  
_They've got_  
_All the right moves in all the right faces_  
_So yeah, we're going down_  
_[Repeat]_

_They say_  
_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_  
_Yeah, we're going down_  
_They say_  
_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_  
_Yeah, we're going down_

_It don't matter what you see_  
_I know I could never be_  
_Someone that'll look like you._  
_It don't matter what you say_  
_I know I could never fake_  
_Someone that could sound like you._

_All the right friends in all the right places_  
_So yeah, we're going down_  
_They've got_  
_All the right moves in all the right faces_  
_So yeah, we're going down_  
_[Repeat]_

_They say_  
_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_  
_Yeah, we're going down_  
_They say_  
_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_  
_Yeah, we're going down_

_Yeah, we're going down [repeat 2x]_

_All the right moves... heeey_  
_Yeah we're going down_  
_They say_  
_All the right moves... heeey_  
_Yeah we're going down_

_~All the Right Reasons by OneRepublic_

Everything I do, I do for a reason. The reasons may not be clear, but there is a reason behind it. Like when I killed Christopher-he knew too much. Cared too much for Bradon. Got too...attached. Spent too much time around us, and never got the memo I didn't want him around. So...I did the one thing that would make him leave us alone for good.

Killed him.

Now, most of you see that as a bad thing-I don't. Killing him got the job done, didn't it? He left us alone-that's for sure. Bradon didn't even notice Christopher was gone-didn't care. Just like how he didn't notice Spencer left, too. He never notices anything.

Stupid boy.

I shake my head with a sigh. Now with Spencer-the reasoning for his capture was a whole other thing. He killed Ty, my brother. Who tried to start over in Madrid, Iowa, as Nick Keku but couldn't because of Reid. Urgh! Why don't people who you want dead never die? Ty's slaying was uncalled for-so now, the person who needs to suffer is Spencer. Although, I wish Hotchner would have been the one to kill Ty. I'm sure he would have put up more of a fight when I tried to capture him. Unlike Spencer. Spencer barely struggled, and it made the capture...disappointing.

I head upstairs, glancing back at said agent. His head is lolled to one side, blood running down the side of him face, his breathing labored. I chuckle slightly, and open the door to the main level. I make a mental note to check on him later.

Can't have him dying from blood loss, now, can we?

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Bradon says as he runs up to me, green eyes pleading for food. Who am I, to say no? If the kid is hungry well...then he's hungry.

"Okay buddy," I say as I pick him up and walk into the kitchen. I grab some materials so I can start cooking after I set him down on the counter.

"Who were you talking too downstairs, daddy?" Bradon asks, tilting his head back. My stoic face remains up at all times.

"No one, buddy, no one..."

**~*(CM)*~**

"The entry was not forced-Reid let his taker in," I say as I look around his apartment. "And knowing him, he wouldn't let anyone he does not know or trust in, so, why this person?"

"How do we know that Spencer let him in? Maybe his taker is a worker at the complex and got a spare key from the owner." Morgan suggests.

"But that doesn't make any sense when we put it together with the other pieces of evidence we found." Rossi says with a frown. "The deadbolt was still locked, and the chain was still up. How do you explain that, Morgan?" The other agent shrugs.

"Obviously," I cut in, "Reid didn't lock the door when he came in, and the taker just...walked in. Then, once he had Reid knocked out and stashed away someplace safe, he came back. Locked the door, cracked this window open," I continue as I walk over to a window, -the only open window in the whole house, may I add- and peer out, "And climbed onto the escape ladder, climbed down into the alleyway below, and walked around back to his car."

"You really think he'd be smart enough to do that?" Rossi asks. I nod.

"Obviously, he thought he was smart enough to take an FBI agent, without anyone knowing. So, I think he was smart enough to do this." I explain. Rossi and Morgan give each other uneasy glances, before nodding.

**~*(CM)*~**

Obviously, Lake wouldn't let me bleed to death. I can't help but think as I wake up the next morning...I think. I look down at my thighs and stomach, sighing as I see gauze wrapped around my stomach and thighs. Fuck. Why couldn't he just let die?

I rest my head back, as I let my mind drift, to try to keep my mind off of everything but this. If I remember correctly, -actually, I know I do- the last song to play on my iPod was Hurricane by 30 Seconds To Mars. I remember the spot where I paused it, and keep going from there.

_Do you really want..._  
_Do you really want me?_  
_Do you really want me dead,_  
_Or alive to torture for my sins?_

_Do you really want..._  
_Do you really want me?_  
_Do you really want me dead,_  
_Or alive to live a lie?_

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_  
_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_  
_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_  
_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

_The promises we made were not enough (Never play the game again)_  
_The prayers that we have prayed were like a drug (Never gonna hit the air)_  
_The secrets that we sold were never known (Never sing a song for you)_  
_The love we had, the love we had, we had to let it go._  
_(Never giving in again, Never giving in again)_

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_  
_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_  
_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_  
_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

_Whoa, This hurricane _  
_Whoa, This hurricane_  
_Whoa, This hurricane_  
_Whoa, This hurricane_

_Whoa_  
_Do you really want..._  
_Do you really want me?_  
_Do you really want me dead,_  
_Or alive to torture for my sins?_

_Do you really want..._  
_Do you really want me?_  
_Do you really want me dead,_  
_Or alive to live a lie?_

At the end of the song, I hear the door creak open. I snap my head up, to see Lake walk in with a grin. "Let's come, shall we?"

I gulp.


End file.
